One Piece the Fairy Tales
by TDT
Summary: It's fairy tale One Piece! The young pure village girl Nico Robin who has the unfortunate destiny of being taken to the castle of the sincelong cursed monster prince Roronoa Zoro. But... maybe, just maybe, there's more to Zoro than meets the eye? ...maybe
1. Chapter 1

_Yosh, and now what you've all been waiting for! The great Captain Usopp-sama! Today, my friends, I am to tell you about an old tale that has been lost mysteriously for decades but most recently was found on an even more mysterious island in this Grand Line… _

_The story of… The Beauty and the Swordsman!_

Once upon a time there lived a very famous prince in a country so distant that no one around here knows of its true name. The prince didn't have the best of characteristics; in fact, he was kind of like a grumpy and lazy good-for-nothing. The name of the prince was Zoro.

One rainy night, an okama knocked on the big doors to the castle…  
  
"Heeeello! Can you please give little me somewhere to stay just this chilly rainy night? Pleaaaase, I can dance for you!" The okama Bon Clay said while blowing a kiss towards prince Zoro.

_The grumpy, lazy and evil prince then just shut the door right at the okamas face.  
_  
"That was creepy…" Zoro said while looking somewhat uncomfortable.  
_  
The next night someone knocked on the doors again._

"Greetings, may I shelter myself from the rain here for this night?" the man in the black coat said and raised his head and met Zoro's eyes with a powerful stare from two sharp and golden eyes, eyes who were like those of a hawk's.

"Ah… Eh… Y- yes…" Zoro managed to say, still captured by that sharp stare from those golden eyes.

_Suddenly the mysterious man moved his left hand and touched his own cheek. Then suddenly the okama from yesterday was yet again standing in front of him.  
_  
"Ah! How can you be so heartless and vain! Don't you know! People are……. HEART!" The okama Bon Clay said while striking a dramatic pose.

Prince Zoro felt too shocked and "What the hell?" to say anything.

"Then, little me, will put a curse on you**~!** You will become a feared vampire and never be able to walk outside these castle yards again! This entire castle will be cursed by little meeee! And you will never EVER be able to change the colour of your haaaaaaaaaair!" The okama said and then danced away into the rain.

"Ah.. Oi! Wait!" Zoro shouted and tried to run after him when he suddenly felt a bit strange and leaned against the wall.

_He could feel fangs growing out, it wasn't a pleasant feeling, and that night an angry cry could be heard all over the area._

But soon, the existence of prince Zoro became only a legend among others as the years passed.

Meanwhile there was a small, unknown and quiet village close by. In it lived only normal and simple people… or, there was a girl who was a bit special. She loved reading above everything, which was very unusual for a girl of that time. She would always walk around while reading a book, almost getting hit by carriages and walking into people, but only almost…  
Besides being clever, she was also very beautiful and very mysterious. The name of that girl was… Nico Robin. 

"Really, a girl in her springtime of youth shouldn't care so much about those silly books. That is sooo weird" Ms Valentine said when she saw Robin pass by her lemon stand.  
"Iyaaah, I know! It's like she thinks that she's so much above us" Porche said while pouting and put down some lemons in a bag and gave it to a customer.

Robin chose to ignore what she just heard about herself.  
"_Those people know nothing. Nothing about the charms of reading! The only thing that can be compared to the wonder of books is the wonder of well-made coffee."_ Robin thought as she entered the coffee shop.

"Hello my lovely Robin-chwan! How may I help you this lovely day!" The owner to the coffee shop, Sanji, said immediately when Robin entered the shop.

"Just the usual" Robin said with a mysterious smile.

"Yeeees! Robin-chwaaan! 3!" Sanji answered and almost flew away to get what Robin wished for.

_Yes, Nico Robin still luckily had a friend or two. Even though the coffee shop owner Sanji, of course, was the friend of ALL women. Unfortunately there was another person who also really liked Nico Robin… _

Robin looked up from her book with a bit irritated look when someone blocked her way.

"Nico Robin" a too familiar voice said.

"Rob Lucchi" Robin answered and closed her book after, of course, taking note of the page number first.

Five minutes passed with the two simply glaring at each other and emitting dark and threatening auras.

"Ptroo prooo, will you marry me? Ptrooo" Hattori said while holding up an empty marriage certificate with his wing in front of Robin.

"Rejected" Robin said and walked past Lucchi and opened her book yet again.

"…." Lucchi looked after her.

"Ptrooo! I won't give up! No, since I always get what I want!" Hattori said and fixed his tie a bit.

_Yes, the psychotic Rob Lucchi! A very cruel and evil man! And he was after the poor beautiful Nico Robin. And if you think about it, it's truly unfair! Right? Two against one if you count his pet pigeon Hattori, I mean. Well, luckily Nico Robin had support from her loving father at home. He'd never let Nico Robin marry like that, ah, yes, truly a loving home. How lucky to have such a father___

Robin entered the underground base.

"You're back"

"Yes" Robin put her book together.

"So? Have you found out anything about the ancient weapon yet?" Crocodile said and turned around in the very mafia-boss-like armchair.

"No, I'm working on it. But I might need some more… funds to buy the books I need" Robin said with a mysterious smile.

Crocodile removed the cigar he was smoking and blew out some smoke.

This woman… She was getting expensive. Even the mafia didn't have all the money in the world. She probably bought books for a total cost of over 1000$ every week. Yes, but as the god**father** of the mafia, he needed her. For the sake of that weapon…  
Crocodile started thinking while he watched Robin put down her book in one of the 300 book piles in the gigantic underground room.

It would be good if he could get someone else to sponsor her but still could reach her whenever he needed her.

"Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah" the laughter made Robin turn her head and glance at Crocodile.

"What?" she asked.

"No, nothing" Crocodile said and smiled a very suspicious conspiring smile.

He had gotten a great idea…

_When the young beautiful maiden Nico Robin slept, her dear loving father left the house with one last look at her. Then he went out in a fierce sand storm! _

_He headed towards the forbidden forest that was said to be the home of the cursed prince from the old legend. Ah, but in his mind was only the thought of his daughter's happiness that his money couldn't (wouldn't) buy. _

"Hey! Zoro! Why the hell am I supposed to clean! With my beautiful hands!" Nami shouted angrily at prince Zoro.

"Well since the other maids fled for 200-300 years ago, you're the only woman left" Zoro said with a bored face expression.

"What the hell! Then let me ask! Just _who_ owns money to _whom_ here!" Nami shouted and poked Zoro with the broom.

"Nishishishishi! She got you there Zoro!" Luffy laughed while eating all the food on the large table in the grand dining room.

"Are you still going on about that! I returned the money immediately after I borrowed them…" Zoro said with a very irritated glare at Nami.

"Hmmm, but you still borrowed them on my conditions. And that was 320 years ago, so together with the interest that becomes a total of… 100000000000000000000000000$" Nami said with a smirk.

"What? All those zeros? You… you witch" Zoro said angrily.

"Don't fight, it's not very healthy to shout so much while eating" Chopper said in a concerned tone but was ignored.

_Suddenly a loud crash was heard as the big dining hall windows broke. Prince Zoro turned his head as the cold autumn wind blew through the dining room. Who dared to disturb them in their cursed situations? _

"Look! A pile of sand!" Luffy said pointing while eating a piece of meat.

"Well I'm NOT cleaning it up" Nami said and angrily turned her head the other way.

"What's a pile of sand doing here!" Chopper asked while blinking.

"Who cares" Zoro said grumpily.

_That moment, the mysterious pile of sand started to materialize into something else. The servant Nami turned her head and stared, servant Chopper hid behind prince Zoro, and servant Luffy stopped his eating… for a moment. _

"Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah"

Zoro made a disliking face when the moment he heard the very irritating laughter.

"I have come to make business with you" Crocodile said after he had finished laughing.

"Not intere-" Zoro started but was interrupted.

"Business was it?" Nami said and held up her calculator, which technically wasn't invented yet.

"Young miss, I want you to take my "daughter" and keep her at the castle for a while. I'll pay you 1000$ directly for keeping her here for as long as I wish" Crocodile said with a smirk and held up a small bag with money.

"Deal!" Nami said and shook Crocodile's hand.

"Oi! Wait a minute!" Zoro shouted angrily.

"What? Is there a problem Zoro? Mr Can't-even-keep-an-honourable-promise-Zoro?" Nami said with a bored look at Zoro.

"You… You…" Zoro stood up.

"Yes, me?" Nami said with a raised eyebrow.

"You will burn in hell one day, you know!" Zoro said in a very upset tone and ran out of the dining hall.

_And the loving father had no other choice than to hand over his dear daughter to the cursed castle. The father couldn't stand a tearful goodbye with his dear daughter and handed over her while she was still asleep. _

_You can imagine that the poor girl was shocked when she awoke… _


	2. Chapter 2

_Yosh! Everyone ready for the continuation! Ah… The poor maiden awoke in the scary and unfamiliar room… _

Robin blinked while looking around. She saw the expensive room, she felt the overly comfortable bed, and she smelled breakfast being made somewhere else. She nodded pleased. Now fthis was more like it.

"A-Ano? Are you awake now Miss?"

Robin located the shy voice to something that was trying to hide behind the curtains. Unfortunately the owner of the voice seemed to have misunderstood the concept of hiding and was standing in a reversed way so that all of him was showing instead.

_The poor girl gave up a scream when she saw the….. BEING! It was like nothing she had seen before! NO! It wasn't… human, but it wasn't animal either. No! It was a MONSTER! AAAAH!_

Robin yawned.

"Say, what kind of coffee do you serve here?" she asked while trying to figure out the brand herself by the scent of it.

"Cappuccino. B-But, moreover, aren't you scared of me?"

The small creature let go of the curtains and was now blinking in surprise.

"No, you are cute." Robin said with a small smile.

"Eh? C-C-Cute? Me? Nooo! Shut up! I'm not listening!" the man-reindeer said while apparently appreciating the flattery.

"……. I'm Nico Robin" Robin said after watching the being for a while.

"I'm Tony Tony Chopper, the healer of this domain. Nice to meet you" the man-reindeer answered with a cute smile and then continued.

"Ano, you must have a lot of questions, but please don't feel scared over this new situa-"

"We can take it after breakfast, Isha-san" Robin said calmly and then stood up.

_Young maiden Nico Robin sat down by the large table in the dining room. It was gigantic, yet she was the only one there. The echoing silence filled the room completely and made the poor girl feel nervous… _

"_This room is perfect for reading_" Robin thought for herself.

With her logic thinking, Robin had already figured that she must be in a castle, probably 650 years old. And in castles like these, there was always a library or two…

Soon Chopper came carrying a tablet with breakfast and Robin now also noticed the cute sound that was heard when he moved his feet.

"Say, Isha-san, where might the owner of this castle be?" Robin asked while sipping on her coffee.

"The- the owner? He… He never comes out on daytime and is usually in a very bad mood whenever we see him…" Chopper said a bit unsure.

"I see. But I'd like to meet with him, you probably understand why" Robin said with a small smile.

"Well… I'll see what I can do" Chopper said with a nod.

_The monster servant then hurried away. This might in fact be good! Since his masters dark curse only could be lifted by the true words of love from a maiden! A maiden like… Nico Robin._

_But could anyone truly love his master? _

"So Chopper thinks it's a good idea if you meet with her. Hey… Zoooooro, are you listening to me?" Luffy said, later during the evening, while "cleaning" (breaking) prince Zoro's room.

"Whatever, like I care" Zoro said grumpily.

"But Zoro, are you planning to live with the curse for the rest of your life?" Luffy said while scratching his head.

"… Hell no! Yeah, good idea! Get her down in the dining room now at once!" Zoro said after trying to imagine an eternal life with that horrible curse.

_And so the rubber man servant rushed out of his master's room to obey his orders; to dress the girl up and bring her down in the dining room. The girl was of course not pleased by such an abrupt order… _

"So the prince wants you to meet with him in the living… no wait, the dining room!" Luffy said and Robin finally looked up from her book.

"I see. Very well. But if I'll meet with the owner of this castle, I'd need to dress up, don't you think?" Robin said and closed the book.

"Dress up?" Luffy scratched his head as if he'd never heard of the expression before.

"Yes, are there any overly expensive dresses that I can choose between?" Robin said and put the book on the table beside her bed.

"Hmmmmmm, well" Luffy started and then got an idea.

_It was truly a beautiful, yet tragic sight. The young Robin dressed in the most elegant violet dress walking down the stairs, the stairs to the unknown. What would be the outcome of this meeting with the cruel prince that had captured and tortured her dear beloved father?_

"He'll find his way here soon! Don't worry!" Luffy said with a laugh as Robin glanced at the old clock in the dining room for the third time.

"Please excuse him. Ah, I told him to walk down the first stairs, turn left, walk through the corridor and then down the second stairs to get here" Chopper said and looked unhappy.

"Ah, Chopper, don't you get it? That description was at least three directions too long for that idiot to grasp" a young woman said while entering the dining room.

_Nami, the humble servant who only wished for her masters best and constantly worried over him. But she was the one to see the hope of salvation for him in Nico Robin, this pure kindhearted maiden. _

"…. That's a nice dress" Nami said after staring at Robin for a while.

"I'm not surprised that you think so, it's your dress after all" Robin said with a small shrug.

"I thought so! What the HELL!" Nami said and raised her fist.

"Ah, N-Nami calm down now! Fighting won't help and-" Chopper tried to hold back Nami but was simply dragged with her as she strode up closer to Robin.

"Hey you. Don't think you can just barge in here and steal MY things!" she said with a scary stare.

"But you know Naaaami, she looks better than you in that dress. Violet is not your colour" Luffy said with a shrug.

"What was that! And since when do you know about what is matching and not?" Nami said and punched Luffy.

"Ara, it was not my intention to steal these dresses-" Robin started.

"You mean there are more!" Nami said, face turning redder in rage.

"-so please accept this" Robin continued and held up a small bag with jewels in it.

"Ah! Beloved Oneesama! I love you!" Nami said with a completely different tone in her voice.

_Then suddenly everything turned quiet. Through the silence, they could hear steps slowly coming closer. Heavy steps, taken by someone with an angry pace. The servants froze, and Robin did not know what to expect._

"Oh, finally found your way here?" Nami said and raised an eyebrow.

"Good work Zoro! I knew you'd come eventually" Luffy said with a laugh.

"Yeah! You're improving! It's not taking two days anymore to get here" Chopper said with a happy smile while clapping his hooves.

Robin sat quiet and watched the owner of the castle. Truly, she had never ever witnessed a person with hair green as grass before.

Zoro stared at the girl. So this was her huh? Zoro stared at the gorgeous girl in the beautiful dress and felt nothing. It was like staring at just anything. But oh well, he might as well get it over with.

"Oi YOU, love me"

A long silence followed. Chopper didn't know what to do in situations like this, Nami was shocked over Zoro's tactless demand and Luffy located meat on the table.

_You can imagine the pure maiden's shock. After reading all those books dreaming of her true love, and then this terrible prince appears and shatters all of her dreams. Such a demand… Ah, but she worried about what he would do to her father if she dared to reject him, but still…_

"Impossible" Robin said after staring analytically at Zoro for a while.

"WHAT!" Zoro said with a furious glare at Robin.

"Ano na, Zoro, that's understandable you know. You have green hair" Luffy said and took a bite of a large chunk of meat.

"Yes, and, and your habits aren't the healthiest" Chopper said and shook his head.

"Not to mention you're a worthless lazy bum who can't even keep a promise about money when you are rich enough to have a castle. And you keep falling asleep everywhere, is cursed, was cursed before getting the actual curse, is violent, lacks common sense plus any sense of direction plus that you-" Nami said while counting on her fingers.

"Okay! Okay! I get the point so SHUT IT!" Zoro said shouted at Nami showing lots of teeth, and two fangs.

_The poor maiden was shocked when she realized that the prince was not human. Then, what was he? What kind of monster… _

Robin drank some coffee and never noticed the two unnatural fangs.

_OI! __**I said**__, the poor maiden was shocked when she realized that the prince was not human._

"Oh, I already knew. Humans don't have green hair" Robin said with a shrug.

"Uhm, who are you talking to?" Nami said and together with Luffy, Chopper and Zoro gave Robin an odd stare.

"Why, the story teller of course" Robin said while blinking.

_Oi! Leave me out of this _ _ anyhow, on with the story ahahah… _

"Yeah, it's true. I'm a monster. And if you don't obey me, I'll kill you" Zoro said and made an evil face expression.

"You'd use violence against a woman? You're even lower than I thought" Nami said with a degrading glance at Zoro.

"Shut your mouth, woman!" Zoro said angrily over that all these people would interrupt him at this important moment.

"Hmm, but Kenshi-san, if you are a vampire… How come I've never heard of any weird deaths caused by blood loss around the village?" Robin said and glanced at Zoro.

"Vampire?" Zoro raised an eyebrow.

"Blood?" Nami raised an eyebrow.

"Deaths?" Chopper blinked.

"Village?" Luffy threw away the empty bone which hit and shattered a mirror.

_Servant Nami realized that the poor confused girl deserved be told the truth. Of course, she feared that the truth alone was enough to drive a person insane. But she realized that the girl needed to know to help them, so she started the telling of a long, tragic and dramatic past…_

"That idiot over there refused to let in an okama with magical power, so the okama ended up cursing him. He can never ever open a bottle with alcohol again, the only thing he can consume is orange juice and he can never change the color of his hair" Nami said in a matter-of-fact tone, sounding as if she read the weather forecast or whatever.

"I see. Then what are the fangs for?" Robin asked while nodding.

A long silence followed. It was weird, no one ever thought about that before.

"Just for show I guess?" Nami said while looking thinking.

"But more importantly, Zoro's curse can only be broken if he gets a true confession of love from a maiden" Chopper said and glanced hopeful at Robin.

"So spit it out" Zoro said and looked impatient.

"I'm sorry, but as I told you, I can't do it since I don't love you" Robin said with a logical tone in her voice.

_The prince then hit his hand into the wall in a fearsome burst of rage! The servants backed away and the young maiden also stepped back. Such a fearsome face expression, such a terrifying rage, such a monstrous strength!_

"You know, this won't help the castle's budget" Nami said with a deep sigh as the entire wall broke down.

"ARGHH!" Zoro just shouted, momentarily unreachable in his rage.

"But did you try to summon the legendary mysterious dragon?" Robin said and looked thoughtful.

Everyone became silent again…

_Ahhh! The tension! What is in the young maiden's pure heart? Stay around until next chapter! _


	3. Chapter 3

_Finally, the long__ anticipated continuation! What is the alternative solution to saving prince Zoro!_  
"You mean.. there's another way?" Nami said slowly.

"Wow! This is great for you Zoro!" Luffy said and hit Zoro on the back.

"Eh! Legendary mysterious dragon? Coool!" Chopper said with sparkles all around him.

"Where did you find that information!" Zoro said, demanding to know since he had searched so long for another solution.

"I read it in a book" Robin simply said.

"…Oh" Zoro, Nami and Luffy answered in the same tone.

_They stared at the young maiden as she dragged forward a summoning scroll and started the summoning. W-Wait! From where!  
_

Robin gracefully cleared all the stages and they were all very impressed. Then she dragged up a long silver knife…

"Ah!" Chopper looked scared.

"_Where does she get all those things from_?" Nami silently wondered.

"I need some blood now" Robin said with a mysterious smile, still holding the knife.

"… Well, Zoro is the one with most blood to spare" Chopper said in the tone of his doctor mode.

"Yes yes, so just go ahead" Nami said and pushed Zoro a bit forward.

"Be brave now!" Luffy said and patted Zoro's shoulder before pushing him even more forward.

_The young prince then realized that it was probably more to the young maiden than a pretty face. Yes, maybe he could see her heart just for a small second?_

Zoro stared at Robin and suddenly thought she looked a hell lot more dangerous now that she had a big knife in her hand. And what was that small sparkle in her eye? Damn! She was enjoying this… Well, he wouldn't lose to any weird woman…

"Get it over with" Zoro said and reached out his arm in front of her.

"Yes" Robin said and before Zoro could blink she had just cut his arm so a looot of blood dripped down onto the scroll.  
"O- OI! I thought you were just going to make a small cut!" Zoro said staring at the blood.

"Yes, I did a small cut. Hmm, how odd" Robin said with a small shrug.

_But Zoro didn't get the chance to answer before a flashing light started to lit up the dark castle. Yes, and a mysterious green- …. Oi, woah woah, WAIT! Isn't this supposed to be "Beauty and the Beast"!. _

………………………………………… _just wait a moment while I check the script *Runs away*_

"Uhh, _you're_ the dragon?" Zoro said and raised an eyebrow. Nami looked disbelieving and Chopper blinked. Even Luffy looked skeptical.

"Yes, I am Dragon" Dragon answered in a serious tone.

"Ah, how good you could come, legendary mysterious Dragon-san" Robin said with a mysterious smile, without looking surprised at all.

"You summoned me? What do you wish of?" Dragon said in a stern and serious tone.

"It's about breaking the curse of Kenshi-san here" Robin said and nodded towards Zoro, talking about him as if he weren't really there.

"A curse, is it?" Dragon stared at Zoro in a critical manner.

"Spit it out, intruder. I don't have the entire day" Zoro said in an irritated tone.

"I would be able to help you…. If my legendary mysterious items hadn't been lost for so long time ago" Dragon said to Robin while fully ignoring Zoro.

"I see, that is troublesome, ne?" Robin said and nodded.

_Prince Zoro sent the fair maiden a curious glance. He wasn't sure if he dared to believe it, after all these years of isolation and people fearing him, a person speaking about him with hope … _

"He just has to go and retrieve them then. What do they look like?" Robin asked in a cold and analytical tone and then took up a notepad.

"They have the shape of spheres and there are seven of them." Dragon said with a serious face expression.

"So Kenshi-san here just has to find those seven…" Robin started.

"Dragon balls" Dragon finished.

_O-O-OI! Stop joking around! __

"But this will be a dangerous quest, I think it would be wise for you to accompany him, summoner of mine" Dragon continued with a wise nod.

"Wait! No way that woman is going anywhere with me!" Zoro shouted angrily.

"You expect to find the way all by yourself? This quest isn't going to be a walk in your own castle yard. Or should I say within the closest 10 meters?" Dragon said sternly and showed that he didn't think very highly of Zoro's sense of direction, but on the other hand, who did?  
"Yes, Zoro actually does lose his way within 10 meters occasionally" Chopper said with a confirming nod and then backed away because of the glare Zoro sent him.

"Buuuuuut, you know, I don't want Zoro to lea-" Luffy started but was interrupted.

"Excuse us for awhile" Nami said with a smile and dragged Luffy and Chopper away.

"Hey Nami! What's wrong with you!" Luffy said in an annoyed tone. He didn't want Zoro to leave.

"Luffy, don't you get it? If they travel alone, even if they don't succeed the quest, that woman might just fall in love with him during the search!" Nami said while nodding in a convinced manner (even though she in truth wasn't convinced at all).

"Oh! Is that so? That's great of you Nami! Thinking ahead for the sake of prince Zoro like that!" Chopper said and looked impressed.

"Yes, great, but…" Luffy said, still not wanting Zoro to leave.

"Besides, that leaves ME, I mean.. us… to look after the castle!" Nami continued sounding almost obsessed for a short while.

Zoro still looked stubborn and unwilling when Nami, Luffy and Chopper returned.

"Ne, Zoro, we think you should go. This would be an excellent opportunity for you to be able to lead a normal life again!" Nami said in a happy and enthusiastic tone.  
"What? Since when do you care?" Zoro frowned and seemed even more suspicious.  
"Or you will never be able to open a bottle with alcohol again and just have to continue to sit alone by, yourself sulking in the wine cellar every night to come" Nami said with a frank tone accompanied with the beginning of a smirk.  
"Oi! Who would do that!" Zoro said while obviously seeming embarrassed.

"But fine, I get it, I will go – but only to prove that no stupid okama can control MY life!" Zoro continued and then turned to Nico Robin.

_The prince cast the fair maiden a longing glance. This was their chance to change his fate and create a future for the two of them.  
_  
"I want compensation in the form of books" Robin said with a matter of fact tone.  
"Fine, I'll give you whatever stupid books you want" Zoro said grumpily.  
"That's a deal then, Kenshin-san. Well then Dragon-san, we are both in an agreement to find your seven missing spheres" Robin said and turned to Dragon with a mysterious smile.  
"How good. Then, I will bestow upon you the power to travel between worlds. Regardless whether the world contains a Dragon Ball or not, there will always be something that you need to finish in every world before being able to go on to the next. Youngsters, are you prepared?" Dragon said and then glanced at them while suddenly smirking at them.  
"Heh, of course. I have no regrets" Zoro said with a sharp smile.  
"Anytime" Robin said and also smirked.

_And thus, a strong flash a light appeared beneath them and the prince and the fair maiden exchanged a last deep glance before being engulfed by the light and sent to an unknown world. The servants watched them until the light as well as the prince, the fair maiden and the mysterious dragon had disappeared.  
_  
"Well then, there are going to be some changes around here" Nami said and suddenly laughed out loud in an "Ohohohoho" laughter.

_What will happen next? To where have our two main characters been sent? Will they all finally start acting like in the fairy tale next time! Stay tuned!_


End file.
